


Overture

by MaveWrites



Series: Haikyuu Band AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaveWrites/pseuds/MaveWrites
Summary: Daichi Sawamura's been freaking out ever since his best friend, Koushi Sugawara, got into a car accident hours after he left practice.Koushi Sugawara's been freaking out because his mother won't let him have his phone, won't let him leave the hospital room, and won't let him call his best friend, Daichi Sawamura.Asahi is tried of his friends pining over each other and wishes they would just start dating.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Overture

Koushi Sugawara was driving home from practice when it happened. He had his driver’s license for three weeks when the car crash happened, his family was very upset and visibly shaken up when they had gotten the call.

Their son, their only child, had been hit by a drunk driver as he was driving home. It was a Friday night in June, it wasn’t even that late, it was five o’clock when the person hit him.

Koushi had been asking for his phone for hours after he had woken up in the hospital, but his parents had refused. They didn’t know what was happening with his head yet, the test results hadn’t come back yet, and they weren’t going to give it to him until they knew for sure that he would be okay. Tobio had tried to sneak his older cousin the phone, but his Aunt and Uncle caught their nephew and told him not to be irresponsible.

Koushi had been crying for hours, he had just wanted to call Daichi, to see his best friend, but he couldn’t do it. They wouldn’t let him do it. He just wanted to see his best friend. He just wanted Daichi.

But they wouldn’t let that happen

* * *

Unfortunately Daichi Sawamura wasn’t fairing much better than his best friend. He had been trying to call his best friend, but every time he called no one would answer.. He just wanted to see his best friend, and know that he was okay and be able to touch his face and feel that he was there, and that he was okay.

He had to go to Marching Band Practice, he had to. He had to go if he had wanted to ever have a chance at being Drum Major, but he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to go without his best friend, the only reason that he had joined Marching Band. He had to go for Suga, that’s what his parents had told him. Go for Suga, be strong for Suga, be there for your best friend even though you aren’t there. Do it for Suga.

He knew that people were saying things about him, he could tell by the hushness of their voices as he walked into the band room. He had told Ukai and Takeda that Suga probably wouldn’t be at practice for a few weeks, that he may not be able to be in Marching Band this year. The two teachers could see the fear in his eyes, the sadness, they knew that little Koushi Sugawara was very important to Daichi Sawamura. They had just hoped that the kid would recover, and that nothing would happen to the beloved flute player.

Ukai told him that they would cross the bridge to see whether or not he would play when the kid gets out of the hospital. Daichi had nodded at that, he had gotten his trumpet together and ready to play.

* * *

Azumane Asahi was worried about his friends, Suga was in the hospital and Daichi wasn’t faring much better than him. The poor boys had gotten so attached so quickly, the three of them were inseparable after the first quarter of their Freshman year. Suga was the first one to drive, the three of them were so excited to drive down the country roads and be able to live. That idea seemed so far away now.

A next year Freshman, Yuu Nishinoya had pulled Asahi aside after he had watched the upset Sophomore pace back and forth in the corner, staring at his phone. 

“Uh, Asahi?” Asahi had set his drum sticks down to show that he was paying attention. “Is something wrong with Daichi? He doesn’t seem to be okay.”

“Uh, he’s just been having a rough few days, we all have.” Asahi knew that was an understatement, Suga brought so much light and happiness to the band, it was horrible to see that the band was only barely functioning without him. It was unsettling, the fact that everyone was upset at the absence of one person, but it was fair. It’s not as if Suga was away on vacation, it’s not like he wanted to get put in the hospital for days at a time.

“Is it about Suga?” Asahi shushes the Freshman, who looks very confused at the outburst from the gentle giant.

“Yes, but keep your voice down.” Asahi glances around the room, staring at Daichi’s pacing body. “Suga brought the band so much happiness, so much light heartedness. It’s different without him.

“I’m telling you because I don’t want to see Daichi freak out at you, don’t bring up Suga around him. Don’t mention anything about him, it will only get you yelled at and I don’t want that to happen.” Asahi let out a sigh, it’s not the Freshman he has to worry about. It’s the kids that were older than them that are problematic, they don’t care that Suga’s in the hospital. They only give a damn because the lead trumpet is having a mental breakdown over it. “Bringing Suga up will only make Daichi cry, and we don’t want Daichi crying now do we.”

The Freshman shakes his head, he walks over to his little group of fellow Freshies and tells them not to bring up the older boy. That it will only cause people pain that nobody wants that.

Asahi makes his way over to his friend, he puts a hand on his shoulder stopping the pacing, “Bro, I don’t want to be that person, but maybe you should sit down and take a break.”

“I’m fine Asahi, don’t worry about me,” he says, pulling away from his friend's grip. “Besides, we have to get ready for practice to start don’t we?”

Asahi shakes his head but does as his friend asks, the last thing Daichi needs is the drummer making things more difficult for him.

* * *

Tobio Kageyama hated seeing his family in pain, especially his favourite cousin. He had asked the older boy what he had wanted and Koushi had only asked for his phone. Just get him his goddamn phone. Please, he had also said please.

Tobio was on a mission, get Koushi his phone, even if it was for a minute. The getting of the phone was easy, the hard part was getting it to his cousin without his family members noticing, which was surprisingly challenging considering there were so many of them. He had pulled the phone out of his Auntie’s purse, he had plenty of missed calls and text messages from someone called ‘Dai <3’. Tobio, being only slightly dumb, put the phone in his jacket pocket, and rushed out of the waiting room that his family members were in. 

He had run past nurses and doctors, visitors and patients until he had gotten to his cousin's room. The first time he had tried to give him the phone he had gotten caught, but nobody seemed to notice this time around. Koushi had snatched the phone from his cousin's hands, practically kicking him out the second the phone was in his hands.

Tobio had left his cousin alone, after all that was all he had wanted, his phone and then to be left alone. He had walked back to his parents, his father had pulled him into a firm hug, his mother had been crying for the past few days. He didn’t want to know how his Aunt and Uncle were acting. His two brothers, Aiko and Shoko, had come home from college and work respectively. His other Aunt and Uncle came and visited as well. So did his older cousin Yuko and her son, Takeru. Unfortunately Tooru, Yuko’s younger brother, had been too busy with school to come visit, but he was ‘sending his love’. Whatever that meant.

It was only family for the first week, they had decided that they would maybe let some of Koushi’s friends come to visit next week, but they had this week, this was their week.

* * *

Suga was still in his room, just staring at his phone. Daichi had called him, texted him, snapchatted him every day for the past week. Multiple times a day. Why wouldn’t his mom and dad let him have his phone, it wasn’t because of him possibly having a head injury like they had said, he was in the clear for everything. So why wouldn’t they let him have it.

He didn’t want to open the phone, he didn’t want to have the reality of his life come down on him, and he most certainly didn’t want to face the fact that he might not be able to march. Band was his life, this was the only thing that he had wanted to do with his summer, but no. Instead his next few weeks would be spent trying to let his body heal, or just trying to get over the fear of cars. He didn’t want his parents to know that he never wanted to get in a car again, they couldn’t know that. The look in their eyes would be worse than when he told them that he was scared to get behind the driver’s seat again in the first place.

He had opened the phone, he had to, he just had to hear his voice, the way that he sounded. He needed it, he couldn’t go anymore without it.

The phone was ringing, the anticipation in his stomach made him want to throw up. What if he didn’t want to talk to him? What if he was angry or upset at how careless he had been?

_ “Suga? Are you okay?” _

Koushi let out a sob of relief, he had started crying into the phone. He needed to see his best friend, he  _ needed _ Daichi.

* * *

Daichi had noticed the buzzing in his phone, nobody would call him during practice except one person, Suga. He had stopped playing and set his trumpet onto the ground, Ukai had given him a confused look but he flashed his phone as he was walking by. The blond man nodded in understanding before he let Daichi go out into the hall. He had answered the call before he could even close the door behind him.

“Suga? Are you okay?”

Suga let out a sharp breath on the other side, he was sobbing. 

_ “Daichi.”  _ The voice had stopped sobbing, the breathing had calmed down.  _ “I-I need you. Please come here, quickly?” _

“Okay, okay. I’ll get there as quickly as I can Suga, I’ll be there soon. I promise. I  _ promise  _ you. Just, please, wait a few minutes.”

_ “Okay. I can do that, just… hurry, please. I miss you.”  _

Suga had abruptly ended the call, little did Daichi know that Mrs. Sugawara had abruptly ended the call after she had learned that her son had his phone. 

Daichi had walked back into the band room, Ukai had given him a pat on the back when he saw the look on his face.

  
“You heading out kid?” Daichi gave a firm nod at the teacher’s question, “Alright, send Sunshine Boy some love kiddo.”

Daichi had grabbed his trumpet and sheet music quickly, he left into the hallway as quickly as he came, but this time something was different. Someone was very upset that he was leaving.

Out in the hallway Daichi’s Section Leader was glaring at him, looking very unimpressed. “Where are you going Daichi?”

“Hospital.” Is the only thing that he said, he doesn’t have time to waste on meaningless questions about where he is going. 

“What makes you think you can leave in the middle of practice? You know some people are serious about the Marching Band and we don’t want to waste time on Sophomores that are going to be fickle and avoid hard work. Tell that to that Sugawara kid too, he shouldn’t be missing so much practice.”

Daichi turns around and glares at the boy, and for the first time the Section Leader can see the intensity in the young man’s eyes. And Daichi can see something in his elder’s eyes too, fear. 

“You don’t know what the Fuck you’re talking about.”

“Oh really, what makes you think you can just swear at me like that? You’re not going to get anywhere with that attitude, Sawamura. Change it before I change it for you.” The Section Leader yelled at the boy, Daichi let out a long sigh before finishing putting his trumpet away.

“Watch me. Look,  _ Mark _ , I don’t need you. I don’t think you understand why I’m doing this, the only reason that you got Section Leader is because I didn’t want it. I’ve got my eyes set up far higher than the Section _ Leader _ .” He grabs his skateboard off of the wall, Mark scoffs at the kid. “Just you wait, Mark, I’ll be Drum Major one day, and I will  _ never _ be like you. I don’t need to scare people into respecting me.”

And with that Daichi walked out of the school, he got on his skateboard and went down the street as quickly as he could. Afterall his best friend was waiting.

* * *

Lucy Thomas wasn’t expecting to have a shift today, she had been called in after one of her friends had just needed to attend to some family matters. Sakura Hinata had promised to make it up to her one way or another, she had just missed too many of her son’s performances to miss another one.

Lucy was the one sitting at the desk when the frantic looking boy came up to her desk, she tilted her head in curiosity as he scanned the white board.

“Hello there, dear! Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, her southern accent slipping out slightly.

“I’m looking for my friend, uh, Koushi Sugawara?” The boy was fairly tall, he looked young, maybe a Junior in Highschool? His brown eyes were filled with concern, and his hair had looked like it had hands run through it many times.

“Oh little Sugawara? Oh that boy is such a sweetheart!” Lucy said, and she was speaking in all honesty. The boy was just the kindest child, and he had been one of the easiest patients to deal with thus far. The nurses would fight over who would get to check on him all the time.

“Do you know where he is, or how I can get to him?”

“Why sure thing dear, my name is Lucy, and I just need to get your name for security reasons. Do you have a form of Identification on you?” 

The young boy passed his school ID to the woman, she had looked at the name and recognized it from Sugawara’s ramblings.  _ Daichi E. Sawamura.  _ She wrote him a visitor’s pass before she pulled him off to the side.

“Now look little man, I have to be honest with you, Sugawara is going to look a little beat up. There’s nothing seriously wrong with him, he’s just had a rough few days and needs to rest for a bit. He is going to be a little black and blue for a few days though.”

The boy’s eyes were filled with concern, and Lucy did not feel great having to tell the patient’s boyfriend. He nodded his head though.

“I just needed to tell you that, your boyfriend is going to look very rough, but he will be okay in the long run.” She gave him a small smile in an attempt to comfort him, she didn’t think it helped.

“Wait, no, Koushi Isn't my boyfriend.” Lucy doesn’t believe that for a second.

“Well he’s just been talking about you non stop! He’s been asking for you all week, and if he could he would’ve had you here with him the entire time.” Daichi blushed at the nurse’s words.

“Can I see him now?”

“Why of course dear, just follow me.”

* * *

Daichi finally stood outside the door, the door that his best friend was behind, but something was stopping him from opening the door. What if he didn’t want to see him, he knew that it was an unfounded fear, Suga was the one that asked him to be here, yet something was holding him back. Finally he opened the door, he stood there, holding the door just looking at his friend.

He looked so small sitting on that bed. Daichi later recalled it being the only thing he was scared of for years. That moment he made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to this wonderful, beautiful person in his life.

He finally let go of the door, rushing over to his friend, who opened his arms for a hug. Daichi clung onto his friend, and Koushi held him back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so, so sorry.” Suga muttered into the neck of his friend.

“Why? Why are you sorry, this isn’t your fault?” Daichi pulled back so he could look at his friend’s face. “None of this can ever be your fault.”

Suga tried to argue, tried to protest, but Daichi refused to have it. He shook his head and disagreed with his friend as he took a seat next to the bed.

“I cursed out Mark.” Daichi finally said after minutes of silence between the two.

“Why would you curse out your section leader?”

“He told me I shouldn’t leave practice to come see you.”

“You left practice? What about your plans on becoming Drum Major, you can’t do that if you’re sitting in a hospital room with me.” Suga muttered, worry laced in his voice.

Daichi takes his friend’s hand. “I don’t want anything without you there to cheer me on, why can’t you get that.”

Suga’s face turned slightly red, he shifted over to one side of the bed, Daichi looking on in confusion.

“Why are you moving?”

“I don’t want to sit alone, that’s too weird. Come sit with me, Dai.”

Daichi muttered about how this was most definitely against every rule that he had been told to follow, Suga told him to shut up and get on the bed.

So he did.

Suga was practically sitting on top of his best friend, their hands were linked in between them. Daichi didn't realize exactly how long they had been sitting like that until he could feel Koushi start to snore softly. Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed until his friend woke up he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pattern of his friend's heart beat.

He was alive.

That was more than enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What up, y'all?  
> Alright, so I've had this on the back burner since February, and I was planning on when to post this and now is a good of time as any! I hope that everyone enjoys and if y'all do let me know.
> 
> {no beta this time around, she's getting ready for college shit}.


End file.
